Computer architecture refers to the basic design and operational structure of a computer system. Attention is typically given to the manner in which the central processing unit (CPU) performs internally and accesses addresses in memory. Autonomic computing seeks to develop computer systems capable of self-management. A common facility desired in performance analysis of computer (and other) systems is to know how frequently a certain event takes place (e.g., in an execution, so that something can be done if that event is related to some performance bottleneck).